


Birthday Wishes

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of Abortion, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Single Fathers, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taeil has made a lot of mistakes in his 35 years of living but having Jaemin was not one of them. Jaemin was a product of a one night stand from Taeil’s senior year in college.Or Taeil learns that not everything in life goes as perfectly as he hoped it would.





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Aly, I hope you have a wonderful day! You deserve nothing less than the best! Also apologies in advance to whoever reads this. I am NOT the best writer but I tried for a very good friend of mine! 
> 
> Love ya Aly!
> 
> A big thank you to Alana. Thank you for beta reading my fic and giving me feedback. Thank you for believing in me! I truly truly appreciate all you do for me. I love you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil’s twenty two and trying to finish up his senior year in college.
> 
> _____________________________

‘College is supposed to be fun’ Taeil thinks. His friends keep nagging at him to get out and socialize more. Taeyong said he needed to “spread his wings and fly” like Taeil knew whatever the fuck that meant. After giving it much thought he decided to agree with Taeyong and decided to go out and have some fun. 

There was a party being held at one of the many fraternities on campus and all of his friends were going. Ten, being overly excited about Taeil finally agreeing to go to a party, came over and got Taeil ready for the party. Ten looks Taeil up and down and says “I guarantee that no one will be able to keep their hands off of you tonight!” Taeil fidgets because of how different these clothes were from what he normally wore. Ten winks at Taeil and heads for the door. “Don’t change, I promise you look amazing.” Taeil not believing what Ten said decides to study himself in the mirror. After analyzing every part of his body he decides he actually quite likes this outfit and heads to Taeyong’s apartment. 

After everyone arrives at Taeyong’s place they pregame for an hour and then decide to leave to the party. Jaehyun takes it upon himself to be the DD for the night. Taeil arrives at the party around 1 a.m. with Yuta, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Ten and Kun. The second they get through the door everyone disappears and leaves Taeil to himself. Taeil unsure of what to do with himself heads to the kitchen to get a drink. In the kitchen he sees an attractive looking male leaning against the counter. Everything about him screams “Tall, dark, and mysterious.”

The attractive man introduces himself as ‘Youngho’ and proceeds to make pour a drink for Taeil. “Anything particular you’d like to drink?” He asks. Taeil shakes his head and Youngho gives Taeil a red solo cup full of jungle juice. Taeil thanks him and walks away to try and find one of his friends. 

Taeil, who isn’t much of a drinker, gets tipsy very quickly. A tipsy Taeil means a dancing Taeil. He finds Taeyong and practically drags him onto the dance floor. Taeil catches Youngho watching him and beckons him to the dance floor. Youngho joins him and they dance for a while before things start getting a little heated.

Youngho takes Taeil up to his room and lays him down on the bed. He asks Taeil if it’s okay and Taeil gives him a yes. Youngho kisses down the front of Taeil’s black and white shirt unbuttoning it with his hands as he goes. He takes Taeil’s shirt off and throws it off into some corner of the room. He sucks and nibbles, leaving little marks every couple of inches, working his way down from his neck Youngho makes sure to show how much he likes touching Taeil with both his mouth and hands. Every inch of Taeil is explored throughout the night and Taeil was certain he had never felt like this before. It was long and breathtaking and Taeil didn’t want it to end. When it did end, their bodies were spent; tired and completely lax, the air heavy with sex. 

After having the most mind blowing sex of Taeil’s life he lays back and let’s Youngho clean him up. The next morning Taeil wakes up to an empty bed with no note. Taeil sighs and collects his clothing. He leaves the fraternity house and heads to his apartment. 

Weeks later Taeil starts getting sick. He can’t seem to stand certain smells he loved before nor can he eat as much as he used to without throwing up. Taeil was absolutely miserable but he didn’t have time to waste by going to the doctors. His friends having had enough of Taeil’s suffering dragged him to the on campus doctor.

The doctors did some tests and asked if there was any chance Taeil could be pregnant. Taeil said that he didn’t think so and the doctors ran some more tests. “Mr. Moon I’m afraid you are 6 weeks pregnant.” He gives Taeil a bunch of pamphlets with different options on how to proceed with having a baby. “I know you’ll need some time to think things through, but just know you don’t have all the time in the world.”

Taeil leaves the doctors office and heads to the fraternity house to try and talk to Youngho. He gets to the house and another guy opens the door. “Hi, my name is Doyoung, how can I help you?” Taeil says that he’s here to see Youngho and Doyoung leads him up to Youngho’s room. “Johnny there’s a guy here to see you” 

After Taeil told Youngho about his pregnancy he stayed quiet. Youngho stated that he was very sorry that this had happened but he couldn’t take responsibility for a child. He wasn’t ready for a child and couldn’t provide for one either. He patted Taeil on the shoulder and wished him luck. 

After learning that ‘Johnny’ wanted nothing to do with him and the baby he decided to tell his parents. Which did not go over well....

Taeil was kicked out of the house and told to never come back. His parents wanted nothing to do with him or his baby. Taeil absolutely broken calls his best friend in tears. After waiting a couple of seconds Yuta picks up. “Yu, can you come and pick me up?” Taeil says hysterically crying. 

His parents had shut the door on him the moment they found out he was pregnant. Being pregnant was a hard thing to deal with as a senior in college especially since he was dealing with this alone. Taeil didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t give this baby up. He didn’t know much about babies but he was willing to learn.


End file.
